1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat structure member and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat structure member in which a cover and a seat pad of a seat for a vehicle such as an automobile are integrated when the seat pad is foam molded, as well as a manufacturing method of this seat structure member.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat includes a seat cushion and a seat pad as main components. A seat structure member that forms this seat cushion or a seat back is formed by covering a seat pad of foam urethane or the like with a cover. This type of seat structure member is typically used in a foam molded seat with an integrated cover (hereinafter also referred to as a “cover integrated foam molded seat”), in which the cover is integrally molded when the seat pad is foam molded, because of the convenience of handling and the like at the time of assembly. Therefore, the cover is integrated with the seat pad so that it can be handled as a single part, thus facilitating handling, as well as to improve the appearance (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-192635 (JP 2005-192635 A) below). Meanwhile, a seat slide mechanism and a height adjustment mechanism are arranged on a lower portion of a seat cushion, and a reclining mechanism for tilting a seat back is arranged on a connecting portion of the seat cushion and the seat back. To cover these mechanisms and improve the appearance of the overall seat, a shield that serves as a design cover is arranged around the lower side of the seat cushion. This shield is arranged extending from a front surface side of the seat cushion to a side surface side of the seat cushion. As a result, various seat equipment is covered by the shield arranged on the lower portion, together with the seat structure member of the cover integrated foam molded seat described above that is arranged on the upper portion of the seat cushion, thereby improving the appearance of the overall seat.